


21:29

by myoi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, back again with my bi-yearly minayeon one shot, could possibly have a sequel? we'll see, is it obvious i wrote this late 2019?, wrote this while i was stuck because of the rain as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoi/pseuds/myoi
Summary: Going to the library to study and leaving with zero information retained (except Myoui Mina's phone number), Nayeon thinks this might be her most successful study session yet.
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	21:29

**12:29 PM**

Nayeon raised her head and stretched a little, trying to loosen up her neck. She, once again, regretted falling asleep in the library. The curses she mentally threw at herself increased when she saw that it’s _pouring_ outside, there’s no way for her to get home without catching a terrible cold and with midterms closing in, that’s the last thing she needs on her already overflowing plate right now.

Defeated, she walks back to her seat again, grunting and throwing her books on the table. “This is just great,” she muttered to herself, “Not only you’re stuck here till god knows how long, but you _also_ have to study! Amazing plan, idiot.”

**12:40 PM**

Nayeon watched the time go by, literally. She only realized what she was doing when a soft voice brought her out of her daze. “Is this seat taken?” She’d heard.

Shaking her head and looking at the owner of said voice, Nayeon zoned out once again. _Must be an angel, or like, some kind of weird dream. Is this like_ Inception _? Probably._

The girl cleared her throat and Nayeon shook her head again. “Are you okay?” the soft voice asked with a little concern, some teasing, and a _lot_ of arrogance. “Yeah, yeah, sit down. Sorry.” Nayeon rambled, collecting her books she haphazardly threw around.

**12:50 PM**

The other girl (Yes it has been 10 minutes. No they didn’t exchange names yet.) looked up from her book at Nayeon and pushed it aside. “So, um, I’m Mina. Nice to meet you.”

Nayeon smiled at _Mina_ ,“I’m Nayeon, sorry if I’m being a little awkward, I’m not really having the best day.” Mina frowned at her words, “Oh no, no, it’s no big deal, really,” Nayeon quickly reassured her, “I’m very dramatic and I also can’t go home because of the rain, so yeah.”

The other girl laughed, making Nayeon laugh too. “I’m stuck here too. I fell asleep while studying and woke up to this ridiculous rain. Who knew it would rain like that? It was so hot a few hours ago!”

Nayeon nodded enthusiastically to Mina’s words, “Right! Like, not even a little warning it might rain.” The other girl smiled at Nayeon as they continued to rant about the inconvenient weather.

**1:40 PM**

It’s still heavy rain outside and Nayeon now knows a few things about Mina. 1. She’s about two years younger 2. She has an older brother 3. She has a dog, Rei, whom she loves more than anything in the world 4. She’s Japanese (but Nayeon concluded that on her own), left Japan to study here and is currently living with two of her friends (who are also Japanese) 5. She absolutely _loves_ ballet yet she doesn’t see herself pursuing a career at it.

Yet she doesn’t have her number. Nayeon found herself wishing this rain would last a little bit longer, long enough for her to muster up the courage (and the non-awkward words) to ask Mina for her number.

**2:52 PM**

Nayeon would like to retract her wish in this particular moment. The rain doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon and the library chairs weren’t exactly made to be sat on for more than two hours.

“Hey, you _do_ know there are bean bags around here, right?” Mina said when Nayeon complained to her. “God, seriously?” She asked incredulously, while the younger girl chuckled at her reaction.

“I’m guessing you don’t come here very often.” She answered as they began collecting their stuff. “Not really. I think if I knew this I’d sleep there instead.” The younger girl giggled, “Where do you usually sleep?” She curiously asked. “Usually I sit under a tree. Pair of sunglasses on and no one suspects a thing.”

The younger girl hummed, “Until your head starts falling sideways, right?” Nayeon laughs (too loud for a library, earning herself a few ‘shh!’s) at the other girl’s comment. “Yeah, well, it’s not very ideal.”

**3:03 PM**

“God, I could totally sleep here for hours on end and not feel a thing. Mina, where have you been my entire life.” Nayeon said once she sat (more like laid down) on one of the bean bags, relishing in its comfort compared to the previous chairs.

“Sleeping here, that’s where.” The younger girl replied as she mirrored Nayeon’s position in the spot next to her, their books thrown aside.

“Okay,” Nayeon said after a few moments of silence (in which Mina thought Nayeon definitely fell asleep during.) “Are you gonna study or should we watch something?”

The younger girl smiled, pulling her laptop out. “Thought you’d never ask. What do you wanna watch?” She asked as both of them adjusted their positions so they can both see the screen.

“Drama? Comedy? Maybe a movie?” Mina suggested, scrolling through the Netflix categories. “I don’t think I have the attention span for anything longer than 30 minutes, actually.”

They both paused for a second, “Hey, did you ever watch The Office?” She asked. Nayeon shook her head, “I’m more of a Friends person, why?” she responded absent-mindedly, not noticing the look of pure disgust on Mina’s face.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re one of those _either Friends or the Office_ bitches. I can enjoy both, okay! I just prefer Friends, that’s all.” Mina chuckled (very unlike her previous soft chuckles Nayeon heard in the past hours, this one sounds…challenging?)

“Oh yeah? Name me one funny thing about Friends.” Mina dared her. ( _Yeah, she’s definitely competitive as fuck,_ Nayeon thought.)

“Okay, _the Office supremacist_ , Friends is very funny. Did you see that one scene with Ross playing the bagpipe and Phoebe imitating him?” Nayeon defensively replied, “Peak comedy. Can Michael Scott do that?”

Mina blinked rapidly at her. “Wait, sorry, I lost you at Ross.” The older girl laughed, slapping Mina’s shoulder. “Fair enough, the scene isn’t funny because of him anyways. It’s _Phoebe_ , actually.”

“Wait,” Mina interjected. “Back to Ross. I can’t believe you tried to use _him_ to convince me Friends is funny.” She sat facing Nayeon now, Netflix and her laptop momentarily discarded. “You know, I’ve seen enough episodes to know he argues about anything. He’d be that annoying asshole to argue with you about the definition of a fucking sandwich or something, I don’t know.”

“Well, how would you define a sandwich?” The older girl countered at a terrible attempt of changing the subject. Mina’s too competitive for her, she’d definitely lose.

Mina shakes her head, “No, you are _not_ Ross Geller-ing me right now.”

The other girl laughs, “Except this is for fun and I won’t act like a baby afterwards? Come on. Tell me.”

Sighing, Mina takes a moment to think and (begrudgingly) starts talking. “Well, a sandwich is two pieces of bread with filling between them.”

“So according to you, Miss Merriam-Webster, a taco is a sandwich?” She counteracted.

Mina paused for a minute, _(Nayeon thinks it was a full 60 seconds.)_ “Uhh, no? A taco is… a taco…”

“Yeah and that _taco_ is two pieces of bread with-“ “The taco shell isn’t bread?” Mina interrupts.

“What do you think it’s made of, baby? Wheat. Guess what’s also made of wheat? Bread! So you consider a taco a sandwich.” Nayeon concluded, with a smile of victory on her face. (Maybe Mina isn’t too competitive for Nayeon.)

“Alright. I’m not admitting defeat yet. What’s your definition of a sandwich then?”

Nayeon reflected for a second. “I guess it’s the same as yours except they don’t need cooking. Which would disqualify tacos. And burgers.”

“So grilled cheese isn’t a sandwich?”

“It is? Grilling isn’t necessarily cooking, Mina.”

“Wow, okay, conversation over. I didn’t think your limited attention span would last this long anyways.” Mina surrenders finally, as she brings her laptop back and searches for the Office. “I’m gonna show you how Michael Scott is superior.”

**5:36 PM**

Sharing earphones and a laptop screen with Mina made Nayeon realize how touchy the other girl is. From her hand brushing Nayeon’s shoulder while she’s laughing to absentminded quick soft touches that leave Nayeon just a _little_ flustered. And Mina doesn’t notice a thing.

“Hey, look, this is my favorite part.” Mina nudges Nayeon ( _again!_ ) to grab her attention. “I don’t condone the heterosexual lifestyle obviously but Pam and Jim are like, the only exception.” Mina commented.

“Wait, you’re gay?” Nayeon asked (and then realized 1. what a dumb question, she so obviously is, and 2. Mina might think she’s a homophobe. She’s just gonna have to wait to find out.)

“I thought it was obvious, how can you be gay with a shit gaydar like that?” Mina asked teasingly, leaving Nayeon confused. “How did you…?” She trailed off once she saw Mina’s proud smile. “Never mind, what’s up with Jim and Pam?”

**6:09 PM**

“My neck hurts, Mina, I don’t think the Office is worth it.” Nayeon said (after three hours of the Office. Three.) sitting back in her seat and giving Mina her earphones. “I’m now hungry and sleepy. And it’s still pouring like crazy outside.” She sighs.

“I think there’s a vending machine here.” Mina got up and stretched for a little, when Nayeon whispered-chanted ‘Do some ballet! Do some ballet!’ at a now very flustered Mina.

“Shut up, let’s go find something to eat.” She walked away from Nayeon, and Nayeon may or may not have checked her out before she got up and followed her.

**6:13 PM**

Another thing about Nayeon is that she is an absolute child. It could be endearing, sure, but Nayeon whining like some six year old is more funny than endearing.

“God, you’re a literal baby. Choose anything, it’s on me.” Mina proposed, moving past Nayeon and grabbing herself a snack.

The older girl frowned and crossed her arms. “Get me the pretzels.” She reluctantly muttered, pointing at said snack through the glass.

Mina smiled at her, handing her the pretzels. “Here you go. You’re cute when you’re whiny by the way.”

The younger girl walked away, leaving Nayeon to check her out (again) and maybe being stuck in that library isn’t so bad.

**7:20 PM**

“Hey, Mina, why did we not just order some McDonald’s instead of these awful vending machine snacks?” Nayeon inquired, while Mina merely glanced her way and went back to her doodling.

“Do you think they’d deliver in this god awful weather?” She answered, seemingly convincing Nayeon.

“Okay, another question, genius. Do you have a nickname?”

At that, the younger girl left her doodles and looked up. “What?”

“A nickname, Mina. I’m sure your friends have one for you, but I can’t come up with anything.”

“Well, my friends whom I live with call me Minari. It’s a Japanese thing. Kind of.” Mina responded, “You can use that.”

“Minari. That’s so cute. I like that.”

**8:38 PM**

“What would happen if we grab four bean bags and make a bed out of them, and sleep through this storm?” Nayeon suggested making Mina burst out laughing. At this point whoever was still stuck with them in the library didn’t care about how loud they were, and Nayeon is a little glad at that. Mina’s laugh, she discovered, is a little contagious, and _very_ stunning.

“I guess we’d get kicked out? After eight hours of being here I don’t think I’m risking that.” Mina remarked, sliding a little further in her seat.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Not worth it.”

“Also,” Mina added, “I don’t think it would work anyways. This isn’t Minecraft.”

Nayeon giggled at her words. “Nerd.” She mumbled between laughs, while Mina rolled her eyes at her.

“I’ll have you know Minecraft isn’t my favorite game.” She defensively said.

“Good.”

“I prefer PubG.” She declared.

“Oh my god, this is even worse.” Nayeon groaned, “You should’ve told me before I started actually liking your company that I’m hanging out with a _gamer_.”

Mina raised her eyebrows. “Hey, I’m like 70% sure you’re still an e-girl, unironically. In 2020.” She remarked.

“Okay maybe we should move past this.” The older girl declared and Mina burst out laughing. “God, I don’t think I wanna know if I’m right or not.”

**9:21 PM**

“Nayeon. Hey, Nayeon. Wake up.” Mina gently nudged her shoulder to wake her up, and half-asleep Nayeon thought she saw an angel again. ( _Corny_ , she thought.)

“Hey, what’s up?” Nayeon didn’t need an answer, she could hear it in the total silence of the streets. “Oh my god, we’re free?” She asked disbelievingly earning a smile from Mina. (Almost ten hours later and she just realized that Mina’s gums are visible when she’s smiling and it’s possibly the cutest thing ever.)

“Yeah, we are. Come on, let’s go home before it starts raining again.”

**9:29 PM**

Nayeon took a deep breath once she stepped outside, “Ah, free at last.” She said, making Mina laugh. “You _are_ very dramatic.” Mina recalled.

“Maybe.” Nayeon smiled at Mina and suddenly remembered that one thing she has been wanting to do. “Hey, give me your number.” She asked.

“Oh, I don’t think you wanna be associated with a ‘gamer nerd’ like me.” She teased, receiving a push to her shoulder as a result. “Just shut up, here,” She handed Mina her phone, “I _do_ wanna be associated with you, you nerd.”

“I’ll see you soon?” Mina asked, handing Nayeon back her phone and turning to her apartment’s direction.

Nayeon confirmed before walking in her separate direction, “Yeah, I’ll see you soon, Minari.”


End file.
